


Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better)

by Topographical_Map_Of_Utah



Series: Use The Force, Finn [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Because Poe's face is basically an attractive piece of sandpaper, Bottom Finn, Fingerfucking, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, Stubble Burn, Teasing, Trans Poe Dameron, Wet & Messy, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah/pseuds/Topographical_Map_Of_Utah
Summary: These two are very competitive. And yes, that extends to their rather active sex life.





	

 Not for the first time, Finn thanked his lucky stars that Poe's office was soundproofed. Between the filthy slap of skin on skin and the wet noises Finn's fingers made as they slid in and out of Poe's glistening folds, Finn was pretty sure the sounds coming from this room would make a Rathtar blush.

"How have you not come yet?" Poe gasped, a particularly deep thrust making him jerk up into Finn's hand. Finn shrugged and pushed in the fourth finger. It was something of a shock how well Poe took the stretch. Although considering how many times he had already come, it really shouldn't be such a surprise.

"The Force may or may not be involved." Poe stuck out his tongue at him but Finn just upped the vibrations already rippling through Poe's body, making him yell. Once again; thank the stars for soundproofing. 

Being as competitive and busy as they were, sex on base was always a frantic affair. It was generally characterised by one of them being shoved up against a desk or wall with their pants around their knees, panting and in disarray and already planning the next time. Yesterday it had been Finn bent over a tool bench, and today he had dragged Poe into his office intending to return the favour. Unfortunately, Poe had had the same idea.

After a brief power struggle Poe wound up naked on the desk and Finn wound up between his legs, pants around his ankles and fingers knuckle deep in Poe, trying very hard not to come as Poe shuttled his cock between those talented fingers of his, using his own slick as lube. Through it all Finn had somehow managed not to come yet. Poe had though, wet and messy and cussing Finn through each one. Obviously Finn had won the little competition they had going, but if Poe was one thing, it was stubborn. And that stubbornness sure paid off sometimes. 

 "Fuck-" Finn cut off in a groan, his cock twitching in Poe's hold. "Poe, I-"

A grin spread across Poe's face as Finn convulsed and cried out, come splattering Poe's belly. Well, there goes his winning streak. Groaning, he slumped against Poe and accepted a friendly pat on the back. He kept absently rubbing Poe's clit, though. Couldn't completely drop the ball.

 "Took you long enough." Poe laughed, pulling Finn upright and kissing him, tugging gently at the pink of his lower lip. "What's the score?" 

"You've come..." Finn nuzzled closer and bumped his nose against Poe's as his breathing slowed. "Four times. Score's two to four, if we count that blowjob in the maintenance closet. I'm still winning." 

"I'm catching up, though."

"Fair enough." Finn pressed his hand to Poe's clit, feeling the vibrations pulse across and through the throbbing flesh and smiling. Man, the Force was the best. "But I've got a feeling you're about to be set back a little bit." Poe's eyes widened and he shook his head, but the grin quirking at his lips betrayed him.

"Wait, no no no Finn that's not-" A squeak found its way out of Poe's throat and Finn laughed. "Not fair." Poe gasped, making a final effort at coherence. A good try, but Finn could tell it wouldn't take much more to send him over the edge one more time. "Not-"

Poe threw his head back and cried out, even though his voice was already wrecked. Unrelenting, Finn slipped his fingers back into Poe, crooking them and rubbing Poe's G-spot, feeling his body clench and quiver as he held him back for just another five seconds, just enough to turn Poe into a desperate, pleading mess.

"Kriffing hell,  _Finn_. Finn, I have to come. I have to-" Finn could feel Poe's orgasm sparking in his own veins, feel the burning need and want that Poe couldn't have hidden in he tried. It left them both a little light-headed, but Poe more so. "I have to come, Finn. Please. Please let me-"

As much fun as holding Poe in suspense was, Finn loved the release even more. Watching Poe's eyes startle open, hearing slick splatter against his hand, feeling Poe stiffen and tremble against him, his chest heaving and dripping with sweat. Smiling, Finn eased Poe down, one hand still working soothingly between his shaking legs and the other readjusting him on the desk, making sure he was comfy. The poor man seemed none too inclined to do it himself.

When Poe loosened up a bit Finn withdrew his fingers and grinned, licking at the slick that had started to drip down his wrist. Poe hadn't opened his eyes yet and Finn hummed as he towelled him off with the singlet they kept tucked discreetly in one of the drawers. That thing saw a lot of action. It couldn't be that old, but it was already faded and fraying from the number of times it had been thrown into the wash. "That makes five, right? Not bad for half an hour." 

"Think it's a new record, actually." Poe managed to gasp. That seemed to be a respectable statistic. At the very least Finn was satisfied with it. He hummed and dropped to his knees, checking between Poe's legs for tears or bruises, pressing a gentle little kiss to his sensitive clit and straightening up when the investigation came up with nothing concerning. Poe tapped him on the shoulder and Finn smiled, stretched, let Poe draw him in for a messy kiss. All of Poe's hard-won finesse went out the window around orgasm number three. "Didn't get any equipment wet, did I?" he sighed dreamily against Finn's lips.

Finn pressed a kiss to Poe's nose and smiled in satisfaction. "Not that I can see."

"That's good..." For awhile the two of them sort of lay there, lazily kissing and nuzzling. Finn's hands wandered over Poe's scars and soft stomach, while Poe wrapped his arms around Finn's neck, squeezing him loosely because he couldn't quite muster up the energy to hold tight. Once Poe came back a little bit, at least enough to kiss back, Finn pulled away and smiled.

"We've still got thirty minutes for lunch, y'know." he pointed out, watching Poe sit up and stretch, shaking off his post-orgasm stupor.

"What d'you propose?"

"I dunno." Finn bent over the desk and cocked his eyebrow, a pretty clear invitation. Nuances and undertones may not be Poe's strong suites, but he managed to catch Finn's meaning. Eager as ever, he hopped off of the desk and Finn twisted back, watching Poe drop to his knees, ease down his briefs and press a loving kiss to the curve of Finn's butt. "You seem to have an idea."

"You know me. Real creative type." Poe spread Finn's ass, smiling at the sight. The first lick, dragged from the base of his spine to his hole had Finn gasping, scrambling for purchase on the desk as pleasure zinged up his spine, accompanied with a rasping burn on his skin. 

"You didn't shave, did you?"

"Why would I? I know somebody likes my stubble." To emphasize Poe scraped his cheek against the back of Finn's thigh, making him jolt against the edge of the desk. Thankfully they had padded it with Poe's undershirt. A bruised dick really would have killed the mood. That being the case Finn arched his back and pressed back against Poe, letting himself moan. Wait, they had locked the door, right? 

It didn't take long for the question to be completely forgotten. Finn could hear Poe fingering himself as he slowly took him apart with his mouth, the wet, squelching noises making Finn's head swim. "It's like you're playing in a puddle." he mumbled, not really thinking about it. Poe gave Finn's ass a vengeful little nip, but he didn't really mean it.

"Fuck off. Besides, somebody forgot lube. I'm bein' resourceful."

"What does that-" Finn felt a blunt pressure against his hole before his muscles yielded and he spread open around Poe's slick-coated fingers, the stretch making him whine. " _Oh_. Oh, fuck..."

"Good?" Poe's laugh vibrated against Finn's skin, his thumb pressing against Finn's perineum and his tongue flicking around the tingling skin of his stretched hole. Finding Finn's prostate took Poe a manner of seconds. After all, the man knew his way around.

"Good." Finn confirmed, voice already cracking. As Poe moved in and out Finn pressed his cheek against the desk, his stomach tightening and breath hitching, brain turning to mush as Poe worked on him. Everything turned red and fuzzy as Finn rutted back against Poe's hand, riding his fingers, feeling his cock bounce freely, painfully hard and throbbing. It all got even worse when Poe swatted Finn's hand away from his cock, guiding it back to the desk and holding him there. "Fuck-"

"Nope. You don't get to do that." Finn bit down on his lower lip, grinning and fighting the urge to just reach down and finish the job. Poe knew just how much Finn liked this, losing a bit of control, handing the reins to someone else for a little bit. After all, even Jedi had to unwind, occasionally. "I may not have the Force, but you're gonna do what I say anyways, got it?"

"Any reason why?"

"I dunno." Poe pulled his fingers out and Finn gasped as his hole spasmed, empty and wanting. "Because you want me to keep this up, don't you?" 

"Yes." Finn breathed. 

"You know what I want, though?" Poe's voice was in Finn's ear, warm and curious. "Fuck yourself, the way you fuck me. Get a taste of your own medicine. Think you can do that for me?"

As an answer Finn squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, concentrating. Then he shuddered and moaned, the stretch and fullness he was used to filling Poe with suddenly hitting him full force, nearly knocking the breath out of him. With Poe standing where he was, hands planted firmly on Finn's hips and pelvis pressed to Finn's ass, it was like Poe was fucking him, an image that really didn't help clear Finn's already buzzing head.

"Fuck. Fucking-" Finn triggered the vibrations and he pushed out a desperate moan, legs nearly collapsing beneath him. "Poe, I can't-" 

"And you wonder why I'm basically incoherent when we do this." Poe laughed, smoothing a hand up Finn's shiny back.

Well, mystery solved. The vibrations and heat and pressure were too much, even for as short a time as this. The last vaguely coherent thought Finn could muster was wondering how the _hell_ Poe could stand this for more than ten seconds at a time. His fingers dug into the tabletop as he came hard on the front of the desk, hips bucking in Poe's hold and lungs choking on his gasps. It was overwhelming and Finn might just have whimpered a little, might have let out a shaky whine as Poe kissed softly up the side of his neck, lips smiling and warm.

"What's the score?" Poe hummed, draping himself securely over Finn. He was soft and squishy and warm, which Finn could definitely appreciate right now. 

"Five to three." Finn yawned after a couple tries yielded nothing but tired, satisfied little noises. No wonder Poe took so long to get back into his own head after they had sex. When Poe tried to pull away Finn flipped over and grabbed him by the arm, snuggling up to him with a pleading laugh. "Stay."  

"Someone's needy." Poe said fondly. "We should keep a blanket in here..." 

"Why? I've got you." 

"Aw, that's sweet-Wait, you calling me soft?"

"Yeah." 

"'Least you're honest." Poe sighed. Finn smirked and Poe kissed his ear. "Y'know, I think I can push that meeting back for at least another half hour..."

"You're gonna kill me."

"Hey, you're young. You'll be fine. And anyways," Poe tapped his fingertips up Finn's shaft, making him shiver. "I still have to even the score." 

**Author's Note:**

> idk it's smut i was bored.
> 
> Based off of a pretty interesting convo with that-cute-transboy on tumblr. I say "pretty interesting" but I just mean dirty XD


End file.
